She Totally Had It Coming
by Dr.YangOfRavenclaw
Summary: Sofia gets in a fight with a girl at school who bullies her because her moms are gay. Callie can't bring herself to punish a girl who only stood up for her and Arizona. / Callie/Arizona, Sofia/OC


**This is set in season 10, but Arizona never cheated and Arizona did lose her leg, but they never had the big leg fight. But let's pretend Sofia is somehow age 15, and going to a local high school. Just to make this a little simpler, Callie is gay, not bi. It's just a silly oneshot my best friend suggested I write.**

Sofia slammed her locker shut, with as much attitude as she could. The force, the sass in her actions mirrored almost exactly what she felt. She desperately wished she could simply throw a middle finger up to the world. She failed her math test and forgot about the chemistry test she had. The only upside to her day was that, in chemistry, she sat between Zola and Abby, the girl she liked. The only people in the world who knew that she liked Abby were Zola and Arizona. Sofia liked to confide in Arizona more than Callie because Arizona sat and listened patiently as Sofia rambled. Callie usually interrupted her and threatened to break someone's face or give her 'helpful' and 'encouraging' advice. It wasn't that she didn't trust Callie, it's just that her constant 'advice' got really old, really fast.

She dragged herself to the chemistry classroom, and sat in her usual seat next to Zola. Zola offered her a warm smile, and Sofia tried her best to reciprocate the smile, but had to settle for a grimace. She snuck a gaze at Abby, who was scribbling something into a notebook. Zola nudged Sofia and smirked at her, but Sofia rolled her eyes. Abby smiled at Sofia, and this time Sofia gave a gleaming, wide, toothy grin. Her and Abby weren't best friends, but they talked a little.

Abby was a cheerleader, but she wasn't stuck up like the rest. She never sat with them at lunch, always by herself. Sofia, Zola, the chemistry teacher, everyone knew Abby hated drama. She despised fights and arguments and went out of her way to avoid them. She had the body of a cheerleader, and Sofia knew she only was a cheerleader because their school didn't offer gymnastics. She had golden hair that rippled down her back in flawless waves. She always wore jeans and a modest top, or the occasional dress. She didn't show much of her body, she kept things covered as modest as she could. It wasn't to say she was a nun, but she didn't care for tight, low cut tops that every other girl in the 10th grade did. It didn't matter to Sofia; she had the biggest crush on her.

The class period passed pretty quickly. Sofia was ready to get to lunch, but she had to go back to her English class and pick up some notes before she headed to lunch. By the time she put the notebook on her locker, she was alone in the hallway, except for a girl named Gabrielle, who sat behind her in chemistry.

Gabrielle, more commonly known as Gabby, had very tan skin and long, pin straight black hair. She had heard Sofia talking to Zola about her crush on Abby. Everyone knew that Gabby held a grudge against Abby, who was named head cheerleader in her first year, over Gabby who had been on the squad before she had. She also thought the reason Abby didn't sit with them at lunch or hang out with them at school was because Abby thought she was better than everyone else.

Gabby stalked up behind Sofia, who was peering in her backpack for her phone, and pushed her into the locker. "Dyke."

She said, and Sofia saw red. "What did you call me?" She demanded, and Gabby turned around and smirked.

"You heard me. Just like your slutty moms." Gabby sneered. Sofia didn't think, she just acted. She threw her fist out like Callie had taught her (much to Arizona's disapproval) when she was younger. She hit Gabby square in the nose, and a satisfying crunch announced that Sofia broke her nose. Gabby slapped Sofia as hard as she could, but Sofia, who had learned from a young age how to stand up to bullies, didn't even flinch.

She grabbed Gabby by her hair and pulled her down to the ground. Gabby wrapped an arm around Sofia's legs and pulled her down too. Gabby climbed on top of Sofia and punched her as hard as she could, but Sofia was stronger, they didn't hurt at all. She flipped them and took over the punching. Gabby a black eye, a broken nose and a split lip by the time three teachers pulled Sofia off of her.

They pulled the both of them to the principals office, who sat behind his desk.

"Do either of you wish to enlighten me on what caused this?" He asked, folding his hands.

"She started it." Sofia seethed, glaring daggers at Gabby.

"Me? I'm the one with a broken nose. Sir, I was walking down the hall and she attacked me." Gabby said with big brown eyes. Sofia scoffed, disgusted.

"Do you wanna know what really happened? She shoved me into the lockers and called me a dyke, and called my moms sluts."

"Moms? As in plural?" The bewildered principal asked, in what he hoped was a non-judgmental voice. He may have had authority here, and Sofia may be small, but he saw the damage she did to Gabby and thought it best not to push her.

"Yeah. I have gay moms. You got a problem with it?" Sofia yelled. He shook his head, politely folding his hands. "Look, the bitch had it coming." He chose to ignore the curse.

"I'm aware of the situation, and Gabby will be punished for bullying. But I'm afraid, Miss Torres, you will have to be suspended for fighting."

Sofia's mouth gaped. "It was self defense! She pushed me first!" She exclaimed, shooting up out of her seat.

"And she will be greatly punished for that, but you need to sit back down. You carried on the fight, therefore you will be punished accordingly. I'm very sorry, I can't be biased toward who I think deserved it or not. I've called both your moms," He said, pointing between Gabby and Sofia.

As he said that, a tall, dark skinned and dark haired woman opened the door to the office. She walked straight to Gabby and examined her nose, turning to the shrinking principal. "I want that girl expelled. My daughter is a cheerleader, she needs to look her best." She pointed to Sofia, who gasped, shocked.

"I'm not the one who called my moms sluts!" She shouted. At that moment, Arizona walked into the office.

"What is this I'm hearing about my daughter getting into a fight?" Arizona demanded.

"Oh, shit." Sofia said. She had been dearly hoping Callie would come. Arizona would not take this lightly, and she would be in more trouble than she had ever been in before. Arizona had a zero tolerance for fighting of any kind.

"No cursing!" She growled at her crouching daughter.

"You're that things mother?" Gabby said, with a disgusted look on her face. Sofia tried to lunge at Gabby again, but Arizona grabbed her and pushed her back in the chair.

"You want another black eye?" Sofia snarled, and Arizona glared at her, and caused her to cower back into silence.

"Wait, you're her mother? What is wrong with your daughter? She attacked my daughter like some sort of animal." Gabby's mother said, crossing her arms.

"Yes I am." Arizona narrowed her eyes and returned the glare that Gabby's mother wore. She turned to the principle. "Can we all hear the full story?" She asked. He sighed and folded his hands again.

"It seems that Gabrielle pushed Miss Torres into lockers and called her a crude name, and when asked to elaborate, she refered to you with another crude term, and Miss Torres began punching her, and the two of them began to fight more intensly before three teachers were able to pull them off of each other."

Sofia looked outraged. She turned to her mother, with a look of anger towards Gabby. "She called you and mom sluts, and called me a dyke." Sofia snarled, and Arizona gave her a look that told her to cool it.

Gabby's mother glared at Arizona and Sofia. "It's normal for teenagers to tease each other. It's not normal for them to attack them like animals."

Arizona glared with equal intensity. "Listen lady. I agree my daughter should not have reacted in the way she did. But she had absolutely every right to want to fight."

"You're a lesbian, right?" Gabby's mother said the word 'lesbian' as nastily as possible.

"Yes I am." Arizona said coolly, sending shivers up Sofia's spine. She'd seen her mom angry before, but never to this extent.

"Oh, I see. Sofia had it coming, with such disgraces as mothers." Gabby's mother wrinkled her nose in disgust and Arizona was about to pounce before Sofia grabbed her mom around the waist.

"Mom! Be careful!" She shouted, and Arizona fell over onto the floor. Gabby and her mom giggled, and Sofia tried to lunge at Gabby again before the principal caught her and helped Arizona up. "Damn thing is getting loose again. I need a new one." Arizona muttered.

The principal sent the two mothers out of the room, quietly asking his secretary to keep them from killing each other.

Gabby and Sofia sat looking at the principal expectantly. He sighed and folded his hands for the third time. "You both receive a 3 day suspension. You may be excused."

Gabby got up and walked to her mother, who was on a bench at one end of the office lobby. Arizona was sitting at the other end. The two women were holding a strong eye contact, glaring fiercely. Sofia walked to her mother, who grabbed her purse.

Gabby's mother pulled Gabby away, saying they'll need to go to Grey-Sloan Memorial because Seattle Pres was too far away.

Arizona made sure to say they needed to get back to the hospital, as she was still on call.

They arrived at the hospital around the same time. Ironically enough, Gabby immediately demanded the head of ortho.

"Dr. Robbins," April began, walking up to Arizona in a trauma gown and handed her a chart. "We have a 30 week mother, baby has anencephaly, she's going into labor. We need you in OR 4, stat."

Gabby's mother sat in the lobby, watching the interaction with awe. She knew Arizona was a surgeon, but she seemed very well respected around here. She came into the lobby but ignored Gabby's mother, who was no longer glaring. She walked to Sofia, who was quietly texting someone.

"Sof, I got a patient I have to take care of. Your mother is in Trauma Room 3, go sit in there with her please." Arizona said, and Sofia did as she was told.

She walked in the room, and Gabby's eyes widened in shock. "What are you doing here?!" She shouted, resulting in Callie snapping at her to keep her head still.

"Hey mom, mama said she had a patient so I am supposed to hang with you till she gets back." Sofia said nonchalantly, sitting on the stool in the corner, texting again.

"Mom?! She's your mother?!" Gabby shouted again, and Callie snapped for her to keep her head still again.

"Mhm." Sofia said passively, not looking up.

"Okay, Gabby. You won't need any surgery, but you'll have some seriously nasty bruising. How did this happen?" Callie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ask her." Gabby sneered at Sofia. Callie turned to Sofia with her eyebrow raised.

"She had it coming." Sofia blurted, glaring back at Gabby.

Callie looked between the two glaring girls and rolled her eyes. "Care to make this more interesting for me and elaborate?" She asked and Sofia broke the eye contact.

"She called me a dyke, and you and mom sluts, and shoved me into a locker so I punched her." Callie looked between the girls astonished. She grabbed Sofia's wrist and saw that her knuckles were bleeding. Sofia hadn't even noticed that, she was more preoccupied with beating the shit out of Gabby.

Callie silently bandaged Sofia's hand, and Sofia refused to look at Gabby. "So, you did that to her? You broke her nose and split her lip and bruised her eye?" Sofia nodded.

"She disrespected you and mama." Callie's face broke out in a smile.

"That's my girl." And Callie and Sofia fist-bumped with Sofia's good hand.

Sofia's phone went off, and Sofia walked out of the room to answer it.

"Hello?" She asked, and her heart instantly warmed when she heard Abby's voice.

"Hey, Sofia. Oh my God, is it true? Did you beat up Gabby? Did you get suspended?" She rambled, and Sofia giggled softly.

"Yeah. She said some bad stuff about me and my moms so I broke her nose." She heard Abby gasp.

"So, I heard a rumor that you liked me?" Abby's voice sounded shy. Sofia nodded, but then remembered that Abby couldn't see her.

"Yeah, I do. Like mothers like daughter, I suppose." Abby giggled a little.

"I like you too. A lot. I need to see you, where are you?" She asked. Sofia bit her lip nervously.

"Grey-Sloan Memorial." She said, and she heard Abby gasp again.

"You got hurt?" She said, concerned.

"No, no, my moms work here. I'm in the ER, I'll be waiting if you really do wanna come." Sofia said.

"Absolutely." She said, and hung up. Sofia looked back and saw Callie smirking at her.

"So do you have a boy coming for you?" Callie asked, and Sofia could have heard the smirk in her voice had she not been looking at her.

"Nope. A girl, her name's Abby, and you'll love her." Sofia said, and she walked to the exit and waited. Callie came and stood next to her. Sofia looked at her mother, with a confused expression. "What?" She asked, and Callie smiled.

"A trauma could come in. I have nothing to do, so I figured I'd wait." Callie said with a smirk, and Sofia raised an amused eyebrow. "And I want to meet the girl that stole my daughter's heart."

At that moment, Arizona walked up to the pair. "What are we doing?" She asked, as Callie wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Waiting for a girl Sof likes to get here." Callie said, and Arizona gasped.

"Is it Abby?" She asked, and Callie feigned hurt.

"You told her, and not me?" She asked, and Sofia rolled her eyes. She spotted Abby walking up to them in jeans and an 'Imagine Dragons' shirt on.

"Hey, Abby. These are my moms. She said gesturing to Callie and Arizona, both smiling widely and waving.

"Hi! It's so great to meet you guys!" She said brightly. Sofia rolled her eyes at her good mood. She grabbed Abby's arm and pulled her away from her moms, who stood a ways back.

"So, you like me, huh?" Sofia asked, and Abby nodded.

"I've liked you for a while, actually. I just never had the guts to come forward and tell you. Gabby spread it around, so naturally I heard it through the grapevine."

Sofia smiled as Abby smiled back. Abby rolled her eyes after a minute of staring at each other and grabbed the smaller girl. She pulled her into a kiss, and Sofia had to go on her tip toes to reach her. They pulled apart reluctantly after a minute.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Abby asked, and Sofia laughed.

"Of course, dummy." And Sofia pulled Abby down for another kiss.

Callie and Arizona stood back and watched, both grinning. Callie pulled Arizona in for a hug, and Arizona reached up and pressed a chaste kiss to Callie's neck. In response, Callie kissed the top of Arizona's head. "Our little girl is growing up. I wish Mark were here for this. He'd be thrilled." Callie felt a few tears well in her eyes, and one escaped. Arizona wiped it away, and kissed the spot where it had been.

"Hey, baby, don't cry. You know he would have given everything to be here right now." Callie nodded and wiped her eyes again. Arizona hugged Callie again, and they watched their daughter talk with her girlfriend. "You know what that girl's mom said to me? She said that we were disgraces as moms, and Sofia had it coming. I almost jumped on me, but I fell after Sof pulled me back. My prosthetic is getting loose again. I think I need a new one." Callie laughed and kissed Arizona softly.

A few yards away, unseen by any of the 4, Gabby and her mother sat watching the two couples.

"Maybe they're not so bad. You can't hate all gay couples, mom. Just because Mama left doesn't mean they're all bad." Gabby said, and her mother put a hand on her daughter's back. She looked up and saw her mom staring at Cristina, who was running around, getting paged by 3 people at once.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right, Gabs. Maybe you're right." A small smile came on her face as she watched the young doctor dart around the ER frantically. Maybe her daughter was right. Maybe not all women were like her ex-wife was.

 **Yeah I know I suck at endings. I'm sorry. Thanks for reading anyway, and please review!**


End file.
